The Marvelous Misadventures of the Dox Children
by invisibleinnocence
Summary: A bunch of random shorts about Brainy and Vi's three children, Kelli, Sameth, and Quill. Will contain B5/SV, Kell/OC, TW/PG, and maybe some TG/BB and LL/SG. Depends if I keep up with it!
1. Defy the Fire

**Pandora here, well, this story started when me and my friend somehow got into a conversation about an argument Brainy and Vi might get into, and I thought it would be due to Brainy being a pushover, and I actually wrote a story about it using our OCs that we created oh, last summer? Well, read it, like it, hate it, I don't really care, it's just for fun really...**

* * *

Sameth and Kelli sat at the table, doing homework. Quill walked over to his siblings, a huge grin on his face, and slammed a digi-file on the table.

Sameth looked questioningly at his identical twin brother, "What's this?"

"What's this? _What's this?!_ This, bro, is what the three of us have been waiting for," Quill smacked the digi-file, opening up the screen. "For the first time EVER in New Metropolis, the great, the amazing, DEFY THE FIRE!"

"No way!" Kelli exclaimed, grabbing the holo-screen to confirm what Quill was telling her.

Sameth looked over his older sister's shoulder, "Quill, their concert on a Tuesday night."

"Yeah, so?"

"That's a school night."

"Yeah, so?"

Sameth sighed, "Do you really think Mom and Dad are going to let us?"

"C'mon dude. Defy the Fire is, like, the love child of Mom's two favorite bands!"

Kelli's face started showing a frown, "But Mom's with Aunt Tinya on a diplomacy misson, remember? She won't be home in time for us to ask."

"And Dad's not going to let us..."

A mischievous smile spread across Quill's face, "Yes he is."

***

Brainiac 5 sat at his computer, working on a peace treaty he hand to send to Shrinking Violet and Phantom Girl.

"Uh, Dad?" he heard Quill ask.

"Yes?" Brainy kept his eyes on his computer.

"Me, Sameth, and Kelli, we want to go to this thing..."

"What, exactly, is it Quill?"

"Defy the Fire is preforming in the Crystal Dome Tuesday night." Brainiac 5 turned around, his three children go on their knees and looked up at him with the adorable puppy-dog put Shrinking Violet blessed them all with. The one he couldn't resist saying 'no' to.

"Pllleeeeaaaaassseeee, Dad?" they all said in unison.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Kelli chimed.

"Well do double chores for two weeks!" Sameth offered.

Brainy looked that the three, to Quill in Sameth's identical green faces, bright violet eyes shining under raven black hair, to Kelli's electric green eyes that popped out of her pale complexion and short, blonde hair. They stuck out their lower lips even more, increasing the effect of the horrifyingly cute puppy-dog pout triple threat. Brainiac 5 bit his lip, "Alright! Fine! You can go!" The teens got up, high-fiving each other in victory. Brainy held up his hand to add something, "But! Kelli, you have to be home by your curfue when you go on your date with Nillo, or you're not going. Quill, you have to get at least a C+ on your Intergalactic exam on Wednesday, or you're grounded for the next the month on top of doing the double chores Sameth just promised. And finally, Sameth, you have to go a week without causing some type of explosion in the lab at HQ, deal?"

"Deal!" the three agreed.

***

"You let them go to a Defy the Fire concert, on a school night?!" Shrinking Violet exclaimed, having come home early, coincidentally on that Tuesday night.

"But...they did that face you do. All at once..." Brainiac 5 explained.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Shrinking Violet did the pout.

Brainy winced, "Yes..."

She whacked her husband playfully, "You're such a pushover!"

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault they can do the puppy-pout!"


	2. Quill The Eldest Son

**This probably isn't all that funny... So when me and my friend go to school, we pass by these really nice houses that we say all the Legion peoples would live in with their kids. This one that is covered with flowers and looks really pretty I said was Brainiac 5 and Shrinking Violet's house, and the little patch of dead flowers were the flowers that Brainy attempted to grow but failed. Epically. With the help of Quill, of course. And yes, Quill once believed that duct tape was dangerous. _(Quill) Well it is when Nillo uses it!_**

* * *

The Dox house resided on the corner of two streets. Brainiac 5 and Shrinking Violet were outside planting flowers, being the cute, young, happily married couple that they were.

On the second story of the house was the twins', Sameth and Quill, room. As normal, Sameth was working on a project and Quill was secluded to a corner of the room, to prevent him from messing up Sameth's experiment. You see, bad luck always seemed to follow the eldest son of the Dox children.

"I'm booored," Quill whined from the small corner he was residing in, the boundaries lined off by neon pink duct tape.

Sameth closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Will you _please_ be quiet. This experiment requires every bit of my concentration. I have to get the mixture just right or the two substances will not bond correctly when they are setting for a 48 hour period."

Quill processed none of this, let alone it's meaning, staring at his twin brother blankly. "Can you at least give me something to do? Like, a Nintendo HS?" Sameth tossed the gaming device to Quill before returning to his work. Quill turned on the device before realizing a crucial part of the thing was missing, "Hey! There isn't a game cartridge in this!" Sameth just ignored him, looking in a microscope. Suddenly, spark went of in the black-haired, green-skinned, violet-eyed, 14-year old. He was in a square, of duct tape. A grin spread across his face as he stood up, heading out of the room, "Later, dude!" he called to Sameth before he went off to do who knows what.

"Bye," Sameth muttered. He continued his work for a moment until he realized Quill just walked away. "Dang...I thought the duct tape would keep him there for sure..."

* * *

Quill strolled into his room, eating a giant cookie, Sameth was away on a chess match, and of course, Quill took this opportunity to goof off. Stealing Kelli's guitar from her room, he plugged in one of his Defy the Fire albums into the sound system. From there he started head-banging and singing into a hairbrush in front of the mirror to his heart's desire. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! GUITAR SOLO!!!!" he tossed the hairbrush to the side, which nocked Sameth's experiment out the conveniently open window, and into the flower bed that Brainy was trying desperately to keep alive. Of course, Quill was too busy jumping off the top bunk bed and pretending that he was preforming for billions of fans with his favorite band. You shred that guitar, boy!

* * *

"Argh! Quill!!!!" Quill took off his game simulator helmet and set down the controller. Shrinking Violet did the same, giving her son a questioning look. It was not everyday Quill managed to anger Brainaic 5, Kelli, and Sameth all at the same time.

"You messed up my experiment!" Sameth shouted.

"All six strings of my guitar are broken, and I know they didn't snap themselves!" Kelli practically accused.

"And would you care to explain why half the flowers in the garden are dead?" Brainy folded his arms.

Quill sighed, setting down the helmet, "Okay, look, Sameth, no one really cares about what you were-"

"I was on the verge of finding a universal cure to all types of cancer!" his twin yelled.

"Okay, well, I didn't care what you were doing..."

"Say that when you're dying of Gordon spleen cancer!"

"Alright, fine! It was a total accident! I didn't even realize it until you came yelling at me about it...Kelli, the strings did break on their own, because they were in _almost_ perfect condition when I put the guitar back in your room."

"You took my guitar?!" Kelli exclaimed, not that it wasn't obvious, but Quill confessed.

"It was flat. And Dad? I have no idea what the heck happened to the flowers. It's probably not the best idea to put a flower bed under the window of my room..."

Brainy looked to Shrinking Violet, she put her hands up, "Leave me out of this."

Quill started his way out of the room, "I know, I know," he put on an authoritative voice, "'Quill, you're grounded, three weeks.' 'But-' 'No exceptions, grounded. Go to your room, now.' 'Alright, alright...fine...'" he turned to the rest of his family before he left, "This really is a positive thing. You all have three weeks of no 'Quill Screw-ups', be thankful for that." The Coluan-Imskan teenager then skipped up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

**If only Sameth was around in the 21st century, he could have saved my grandma. :(**


	3. iPod Drabbles!

**Okay! I'm going to try writing drabbles for the Legion kids. First ten songs on my iPod that play when I hit shuffle! One drabble per song! (Don't question some of the songs I have. I don't even know what's on there sometimes!) Ready...Set....GO!**

* * *

Song 1: Wake Up- Hillary Duff

The school halls buzzed with gossip and such. "KEEEELLLLIIIII!" Kelli looked to her right, only to be glomped by her best friend Amanda on her left.

"Ooof!"

"Oh, sorry bout that Kells!" Amanda said, brushing off her friend.

"What was that for?" Kelli asked, putting her bow back in her hair.

"I wanted to know how your modeling tour went!"

"Oh, that. It went well..." Kelli blushed slightly.

"OOooooooh, Nillo was there WASN'T he?"

"Shut up..."

"Did you kiss???"

"...."

"You did! Ha! I knew it!" Amanda squeeled. "You two are like perfect for eachother! Ah! I wish Tal was like Nillo sometimes! They're both cute though." Amy sighed.

"um...yeah. sure....I got Biology. Bye Amanda."

"Bye Kelli!"

Song 2: Cloud Nine- Evanescence

Quill looked up at the setting sky and chucked a pebble at the river again. _Sameth is so perfect. Why does he have to be perfect all the time?_ Quill thought bitterly. Again, Sameth had impressed Brainiac 5 and he was left in the corner, looking shamefully at his straight C report card. Straight average. _That's all I'll ever be, won't it? Average._ How horrible it must be to have him for a son. Quill sniffled. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be the odd one out? No intelligence what so ever in a family of geniuses! Who ever heard of that? He wiped a tear from his eye before it even fell. _I'm crying, how average._ It's like being a twin was being the mistake so the second try made up for it. He hated being the oldest twin. He hated being a Dox child. Quill hated himself.

Song 3: That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)- Panic at the Disco

"Cookie Crumbs, are you there? Over." Tal spoke into his walkie-talkie watch, laser gun in hand.

"I hear you loud and clear Wonder Wolf. Over." Quill's voice said, a static touch to it.

"These are stupid nicknames." Sameth's voice said.

"You forgot to say over, Happy Unicorn! Over." Quill shouted.

"What is the point in this activity anyway?"

"Say OVER!!! Over."

"Over! God! Why are we playing this? ....over...."

"Well Happy Unicorn, we are playing to prove to Nillo that the three of us can take him in a game of laser tag. Over." Tal explained.

"Which-AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Cookie Crumbs? Over."

Nillo's evil laughing came from Quill's end, "Surrender to me!!!! Over!"

Song 4: Pocketful of Sunshine- Natasha Bedingfield

"Pocketful of Sunshine? What is this? That's impossible!"

"Well, Sameth, it is a figure of speech. At least. It was, back then." Nillo took a bite of the apple in his hand.

"Are you talking about the time you brought a piece of the Sun for a science project and blew up the science lab?"

"Okay, have YOU ever done that? EH? I think that is a breaking of a new boundary of science and the teacher FAILED ME!"

"Well...you blew up the lab..."

"Yeah, and what did you do, genius?"

"I created a-"

"You know what? I don't want to hear it."

Sameth narrowed his eyes, "You're a jerk, Nillo."

The quathen-super grinned. "I know, I know...."

Song 5: Don't Waste Your Time- Kelly Clarkson

Kelli walked up to a booth Quill was standing at. "Are you seriously charging people to give you a hug?"

"Well. Yeah. It's for a good cause."

"What good cause." Kelli stated dully more than asked.

"The...Save the Koi that reside in Nillo and Olivia's Backyard Because They Are Inhumanely EATEN Fund!" Quill folded his arms and nodded. "Or the STKTRINAOBBTAIEF"

"H...how can you pronounce that?" Kelli stuttered.

Quill grinned, "Practice. Oh, hey, hot girl. HEY YOU! PURPLE SHIRT!"

The girl turned around, "WHAT DO YOU WANT QUILL?!" Olivia screamed.

"Oh, shoot." A sweatdrop went down Quill's face. "DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME! NEVER MIND!"

Song 6: In the Dark- Flyleaf

Kelli gazed out the window, clutching the neck of her guitar. All the lights were off in her room, and only the moon gave a greyish color to the place. "Writing songs is a frustrating process!" She grumbled.

"Maybe you need a muse..." Nillo's head popped up from the window pane.

Kelli jumped. "Nillo! Stop doing that! My dad's going to catch you one day."

"Eh. What's the old man going to do? Talk genius to me?" Kelli giggled. "Seriously, you're having trouble writing a song?"

"Yeah. Kind of. I don't even know what it's about...."

Nillo picked up the note pad, "Wanna make it about me? It's just a suggestion. But ya know. It would be one heck of a song."

Kelli snapped with an idea, "I'm going to need a screamer, some distorted guitars and a drummer with eight arms."

"Not funny."

Song 7: Waiting on the World To Change- John Mayer

"Have you every really thought that when our parents get too old, we become the new superheroes of the galaxy?" Sameth said, looking at Quill, Kelli, Tal, Nillo, and Olivia.

"Well, yeah, but the current Legionnaires are like, immortal!" Quill exclaimed.

"I'm serious, Quill. Can you see us taking on the Fatal Five? The Scavengers?"

"I can see Quill taking on Starfinger," Olivia started.

Quill nodded, "Why thank-"

"And losing!" Olivia snickered.

"Oh, thanks..." Quill said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're going to make great heroes of the galaxy..." Tal laughed.

Song 8: 11:11 PM- The All-American Rejects

Amanda checked Tal's watch, "Wow! Tal! It's really late! 11:11!"

"Yeah, I know," Tal held Amanda's hand tighter. "We still got time."

"I got a show tomorrow. The drum major leads the band ya know, if I'm the least bit tired, the whole band is doomed!"

"I know you'll do fine. No matter what. Anyway, I'll get you home soon. I just want to show you something."

"Will you hurry up? You've been saying that all night!"

Tal turned to Amanda, "Alright. Look, I love you Amanda, a lot. And I think it's time you knew..."

"What?!"

"I'm a werewolf."

"Awww! Puppy!"

"WEREWOLF!!"

Song 9: Piggies- The Beatles

"Isn't he adorable?!" Nillo exclaimed.

"It's a constrictor..." Sameth said, watching Quill get strangled.

"I know! The animal shelter said he needed a place to stay, so I volunteered."

Quill used a force field to get the snake off of him, "Can't you like normal animals for once???"

"But the morbid ones are so much more interesting!"

At that, Quill was attacked by a giant tiger.

"Good Fang!" Nillo cheered.

Song 10: Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen

Quill covered his ears, looking in pain. "What is that horrid noise???" Nillo continued waxing his precious sports car. "HEY! WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!!!"

Nillo took some earplugs out of his ears, "Hm? Hurry up, Bohr's singing is giving me a headache."

"That's Bohr singing?" Quill had a look of twisted pain on his face. "It sounds like a raccoon being repetively run over by a pick up truck while saying 'Miley Cyrus' over and over again!"

"Ah, well, he is the son of Cosmic Boy."

Bohr skipped from his house, "I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me!" he sang in a cracked voice, skipping octaves every few words.

Quill cupped his hands over his ears even tighter, "THAT'S RIGHT! NOW DO THE GALAXY A FAVOR AND SHUT UP!"

Bohr started head banging, "Oooooh Baby!"

"You drive my crazy!"

"You drive me crazy! Baby hit me one more time!" Bohr switched songs.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" Quill hit the ground taking the fetal position.

Nillo put the earplugs back in his ears, and happily whistled "Bohemian Rhapsody" in tune.

* * *

**OOoowwwww.... my hands hurt. Enjoy guys! It's at my expense...XI (Nillo and Olivia are Kell'el and Asmara's (OC created by ~enigmaticpolly, my bestest bestest friend who is now on dA! Go check her out! Check her out now! Nillo and Olivia are also created by her, so is Bohr) Tal is the son of Phantom Girl and Timberwolf, Amanda isn't the child of any superheroes, she's just Kelli's best friend and the drum major for the New Metropolis High Marching Band, and Bohr is Cos and Night Girl's son. -_- feel free to hate him with a firey passion like ya'll do with Cosmic Boy!)**


	4. More Quill and a Little Bit of Nillo

All was silent. Nillo smiled, he liked the house to himself. Peace, quiet, tran-

The ever-so recognizable sound of a dish breaking, then someone slipping, almost falling, but grabbing on to something else, which caused a chain reaction of falling objects and more things breaking pierced his supersensitive ears. "Shoot..."

"That voice..." Nillo growled, it could be no other. He sat up from his comfortable position on the couch and looked into the kitchen. There was Quill Dox on the floor. The kid lifted a colander off his head and grinned innocently at Nillo.

"Sup, dude?" Quill got up, brushing off broken plate off his shoulder. The only reason the 15-year old managed to go from the scene mostly unscathed was that he inherited his father's force-field powers. "You know, you should really start rethinking your food arrangements. Seriously, the raw meat is blocking the milk. What's a guy havta do to get a decent cookie and a glass of cold milk 'round here?" Quill held up a giant chocolate chip cookie. _Nillo's_ chocolate chip cookie.

And now he couldn't eat it because it had idiot all over it.

"Get. Out."

"C'mon! As your somewhat-soon-to-be-brother-in-law, I think you should start treating me with some kindness or there is a very small chance I'll give back your CDs, that I admittedly stole, for Christmas," Quill started eating the cookie. He was referring to the fact that the vampire-like, cat-eyed, black haired 17-year old standing in front of him was dating Kelli, Quill's older sister, and the day that the two hooked up, Quill barged into his room, interrupting a quite pleasurable romantic moment, to bother them, then snatched a poster and two CDs. Quill didn't know that the CDs he happened to grab were ones that Nillo had borrowed from Kelli and they were now where they should be, but he kept silent about the matter.

Nillo shook his head, "How did you get in here anyway?"

Quill took out a transparent key-card, the recognizable Brainiac symbol in the corner, "Remember these?"

"Quill, those are for _emergencies," _Nillo snatched up the key card from Quill's hand, wiping off the smirk that was on Quill's face. "Now. Get. Out. Of. My. House."

Quill straightened his "Ladiez Man" shirt, and pat Nillo on the shoulder, "Nope. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for a while. Now," he took a bite of the cookie and said with a full mouth, "let's talk about your neighbor, shall we?" He walked over to the couch and made himself comfortable where Nillo previously did. "Let's not forget our deal." Nillo scowled. He had almost forgotten about that deal he made with Quill to leave him and Kelli alone.

_Quill hung on the doorframe, leaning backwards and swinging back and forth, "I'll leave, on one condition..."_

_ "What." both Kelli and Nillo said through their teeth._

_ "Nillo gets me a date with his hot neighbor."_

_ "Will that get you to leave?" Nillo said, gently nudging Kelli off of him incase he had to attack the stupid twin._

_ Quill paused and returned to his normal, good posture-lacking, standing position, "One more thing." Then he darted across the room, grabbing a stack of CDs and ripping a poster off the wall before running out the door, laughing like a maniac. "Neah ha ha ha ha!"_

"Will that get you to leave?" Nillo said, feeling a sense of deja vu.

Quill paused, also feeling the same sense, and thoughtfully took a bite of the cookie. He shrugged, "Depends..."

"Can anything make you more annoying?"

"I could be on the couch in spandex eating a banana."

_What goes through this kid's head?_ Nillo looked at Quill with the best "What the heck?" face he could put on.

"Now, your neighbor. What's her name? What size jeans does she wear? What type of music listen to?" Quill grinned cockily, "Does she like raven-haired, green-eyed, handsome dudes?"

Nillo looked down on Quill intimidatingly, "Her name is Rebecca, I have no idea, she listens to electronic pop, more specifically electronic pop from Bgztl, and she hates cocky, annoying, cookie stealers that WON'T GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"..." Quill bit the cookie slowly, "Who's the poor sucker that made her become turned off to that type?" His eyes narrowed, "It was Bohr, wasn't it?"

* * *

**I know, worst punch line ever written... (shot) Summer is almost here! :D _Isn't it absolutely exhilarating. _Ignore him, Luke's just being moody because I'm writing a story where he's ill and irritable. XD It's a comedy. _(coughs) I hate you. (cough cough) _So, I know, I was going to try to write more about the other OCs, but I just love Quill sooo much! He's so much fun to write about! (squeals) And Nillo belongs to my bestest bestest friend, ~enigmaticpolly, who I think is getting a fanfic account soon. (crosses fingers)**


	5. Diddja Hear?

**One day, at the Dox family house:**

Quill and Sameth were sitting on the living room couch when Kelli strutted in, singing to herself, "So I guess I just lost my boyfriend, dunno what's wrong with him. Couldn't get insurance on his new bike, and I'm not gonna pay for it. I got a brand new status, it says I'm free tonight. I'm gonna get in trouble, I'm gonna start a fight! Ha ha ha!"

The twins craned their necks over the couch, horrified looks on their faces, "Is Kelli singing about Nillo?" Quill whispered.

Sameth pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I believe so. You know, their break up was only fifteen minutes and thirty-six seconds ago."

"Oh well aren't you just Mr. Know-it-all," Quill scoffed.

The younger twin held up his holo-phone, "Kelli and Amanda had a considerable conversation discussing the entire event when Kelli posted that she was now single on Facebook. The whole break-up's gone viral now that Sherman's gotten his hands on the little piece of news. The Nilli shippers will be quite upset."

"Is this the same group of people who have those Quileth forums going around?" Quill hissed through his teeth.

"I'm afraid so."

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last person in the entire universe."

"I agree with that statement."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Kell'el and Asmara's house:**

Olivia knocked at the door, kicking open the entry to Nillo's room. The teenager was in the corner of his room, softly strumming the guitar in his hands. "Nillo, quit moping and help me clean out the piranha tank downstairs."

Nillo turned around, an incredible pout on his face, "Olivia, would you like to hear a song I wrote?"

"Oh God, Nillo-"

"I-I poured my heart and soul into these lyrics..."

"I don't-"

"Every...s-single word...I picked out very...c-carefully."

"If I listen will you help me?"

"Here it goes..." Nillo sniffed, and strummed a single chord on his guitar, taking a deep breath. "Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli."

There was a bit of silence, then another breath, "Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli." The dark haired teenager paused for air.

"Are you done?"

"No, there's more," he choked, "Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli..."

Olivia rubbed her forehead, "Please, don't stop your lyrical genius."

"That's all I have so far," Nillo sulked, running his forehead into the wall, "The world hates me...I'll be forever...alone..." he strummed his guitar again, "Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli, Kelli-"

"NILLO! Please, enough. Pick up your sad little butt, get down stairs, and forget about your girlfriend!"

"Just wait until Ty breaks up with you..." Nillo said, shuffling out of the room.

The younger sister pulled at her eyelids, "God, I need an aspirin..."

* * *

**Um...yeah. This little diddy was inspired when MY BEST FWIEND IRIS STARLIGHT (who created Nillo and Olivia) was listening to P!nk on her iPod and I kinda drabbled off this whole plot and she kind of nodded her head and laughed a bit. I told you I was going to write this! :D It's a lot better than Kelli and Sameth throwing popcorn at Quill who's dressed up in a bear costume doing street advertising...I think...um...I'll shut up now.**

**Nillo says Kelli's name over four hundred times in his song. (and he's soooo OOC...heh heh "orz)**


End file.
